monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvin Mega's Clawsmas Diary
Cover Oh, come on, it's clawsmas, don't read my diary. December 3rd I think Brook is warming up to me despite the weather growing colder. Sometimes I feel as is I just annoy him but Clair has told me that he enjoys my company and if he wouldn't then he'd just walk away as soon as he saw me. I chose to believe her as Brook is my only actual friend and if I were forced to withstand not talking to anyone all day I my brain would explode, metaphorically of course. As today when I catch up to him in front of the school billboard and cool and casually asked him "Whatcha lookin' at?" He looked at me for a second as if I were speaking minioneise but then nodded towards the giant poster in front of him. "Clawsmas Costume Dance!" Creative name... "Couples Only." Wait? "Couples Only." No... I couldn't... Or maybe? December 5th Today we sat with Brook’s sister and her friends in the Creepateria. She wasn’t there, I tried to come up with some discreet way to ask where she was but failed. Luckily, Brook seemed to read my mind and naturally asked “Where’s the rest of your group?”. For him that’s an impressively long sentence which surprise everybody. Clair stared at him, then me, then him again before she had melted the situation and answered “Oh, Minnie and Kiki are busy in the Science Lab working on goth knows want.” The greenskined cyclops next to her continued “I think Minnie said something about saving Clawsmas.” Another ghoul, probably a Norse Troll judging by her looks raised her voice. “I doubt she’ll get much help from Kiki, though.” Most of the ghouls started to giggle even Brook let out a short laugh and then conversation went on. I haven’t learned all their names yet but I was get there. Brook’s sister was named Clair and I’m pretty sure that the cyclops next to her is called Ciara. The Troll and her two friends, one angel and one species unknown with blood red hair, kept their distance a bit more then the others. Clair’s clique contained herself, a shy ghost named Blanche or Blake, I can’t remember, a Tiki named Kiki, terror-fyingly bossy and Minnie. Minnie... And then Clair asked me: “Hey, Marvin, couldn’t you help them out in the lab?” What’s up with these Waters-twins? They’re like mind readers, I haven’t even told M how I feel... So apparently I am going to help out Minnie and Kiki tomorrow on reassess. Wow, I am actually really nervous... December 6th Okey, so that went well, I think... After Clawsculus I hurried to the Science Lab hoping to look over their work before they arrived and when I got there I seemed as if the lab was empty. The machine they were building was pretty hard to miss and by the looks of it they were building a sleigh. Their things were spread out over the entire labs, jet motor-parts scattered all over the tables. A massive blueprint was stretched out on the wall. I studied it carefully, reading Minnie little adorable handwritten notes. She draw small googled eyes instead of dots. How cute! All her calculations seemed in order. A sleigh capable of soaring through the sky at an incredible speed. Amazing, it could actually work! Then I heard a weird noise for under the sleigh so I bent down to see what was going on under there and *BOOM*. A yellow blur came towards me in a speed making almost impossible to react fast enough to avoid what was about to happened. I PASSED OUT. For the first time in my life I lost conscience. And when I woke up Minnie's face was not more than an inch away from mine. I twitched and fell of the table landing face first on the floor. Really smooth... Category:Diary